


Beautiful Mistakes

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski are Twins, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been conceived under deception but surely that did not doom them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So we are back with 15minutes and my friend Wotcha-Witch asked for this fic where Allison gets pressured/bribed into hurting Derek and ruining his life in some way by Kate, but after Allison gets the job done and settles back into life she gets a kick from karma maybe even twice. And now Wotcha-Witch isn’t happy with me because I didn’t write what she’d expected but with what she gave me how was I to know that she wanted a fic where Allison gets close to Derek Hale and his pack before betraying him!?

 

Pretending to be a red-head and someone completely different from who she really was hadn’t been too bad of an experience even if it had lasted for a few months longer than what she’d expected, however it had started to grow old a few months ago then again one couldn’t expect playing pretend for almost six months to continue to feel thrilling or for a person not to feel the strain of not being able to be themselves even for a half-of-a-heartbeat; Allison may have enjoyed playing the part of Mandy Garnet at the beginning but as three months dragged on it novelty of it was lost and now she was more than happy to be back to being Allison Argent.

 

Returning to being plain old Allison felt right and why wouldn’t it? 

 

She’d finished what she’d set out to do as Mandy months ago but she’d stayed in her roll just a little bit longer just to make sure her aunt got the revenge she wanted and needed in order to move on,Allison had known what she’d signed-up to do after all Kate had gone as far to draw a contract which Allison had signed greedily thinking about the money that would land in her lap once the image of Hollywood’s latest big-screen star Derek Hale was dragged though the gutters, she’d signed up to destroy the name and credibility of the guy who’d ruined her aunt’s reputation simply because he hadn’t been ready to marry;when the name Kate Argent was mentioned these days it was always followed by one of two nicknames given to her by the tabloids, Crazy-Kate or Psycho-Kate had been branded onto Kate and ruined her credibility, every star she’d represented had abandoned her faster than rats on a sinking ship and some had jumped onboard thelet’s talk shit about Kate Argent. 

 

Still although Allison knew she’d brought her aunt some form of justice there was a small part of her that felt awful about what she’d done, she felt a twinge of unexpected guilty because there was an unwanted victim in all of this and it wasn’t Derek Hale or his fans or his carried, certainly the award winning actor would be neck-deep in shit and he’s deeds would be scrutinized mercilessly and some of his fans would probably feel hurt and betrayed by his actions, but she suspected that the sweetheart that was Danny Mahealani would be the one who got his heart and soul ripped out once it became clear his boyfriend wasn’t the faithful sort. 

 

Allison’s concern for Danny was genuine because the guy was great, Danny was kind and sweet,Allison couldn’t be certain for how long Derek Hale had been stepping out on Danny but what she did know was that he’d done so with her or rather Mandy for four months so it stood to reason that Derek had done it even before she walked into their lives, Danny deserved something much better than the likes of Derek Hale who surely had cheated on Danny long before Mandy walked into his life. 

 

Catching a glimpse of her reflection Allison feels a bit unsettled in her skin, her hair was once more a dark shade of brown and the cute-girly outfits she’d worn as Derek’s personal assistant and mistress were packed-away ready to be sent off to a charity-shop down the street, she wanted to check in on Danny but she couldn’t just call him as Allison Argent considering how Danny didn’t know her but knew her aunt as some disturbed woman who’d stalked and tormented his hopefully now ex-boyfriend so a call from her would not be taken well; and if Kate had leaked the pictures and tapes then Mandy Garner would have as much luck at having a heart to heart conversation with Danny as Kate would have with Derek. 

 

Allison was finally free to dress as she liked and eat what she wanted, Allison _was_ happy being back to her normal self, but there was an uneasiness blooming inside her that wouldn’t settle down. 

 

`Stop it.´ Allison growled at her reflection, her concern for Danny so clearly written on her face and in her eyes, `Stop it. Danny will be fine. He’s going to get over it, he will move on to someone else, someone better and more worthy.´ Allison told herself but the worried expression remained on her face, Allison knew for a fact that Isaac Derek’s adopted little brother was in love with Danny one just had to look at Isaac to know it, Derek might be blind to the way his little brother seemed to be unable to stay away from Danny. 

 

Allison had to believe everything would work out for the best for Danny and herself, however what she didn’t know was that while Danny and Derek’s relationship crashed and burned on the front pages of the tabloids while two little lives were slowly growing inside her but there was also something else growing and that wasn’t a gift.

 

** ~*~ **

 

Allison is nervous, dreadfully so as they made their way up to the loft where she’d learned Derek Sebastian Hale had settled into, she wasn’t feeling her best but days when she felt great or even good were becoming few and far between, and she couldn’t be sure how long Derek would stay in town after all his star hadn’t dimmed the slightest after the scandal, the Hale PR team had handled it all remarkably well so much so that Derek had even landed an Oscar a few year later for a role in a movie set in the 1920s; of course Derek’s continuing success had been the last straw that broke her aunts back, Kate had been crazy enough so that she had turned arsonist burning a couple of the Hale’s alive during Allison’s first Christmas as a mother, what Kate hadn’t known was that Derek wasn’t even at the house during the fire so in the end all she’d done was kill a handful of innocent people. 

 

As the rattling lift came to a rough stop Allison gripped the little hands a bit tighter, she knew what she had to do but it didn’t make it any less daunting of a task for her as it was the final nail on her coffin, Allison looked down at her daughter who looked nothing like Allison but perhaps that was for the best after all perhaps Lydia would be spared being compared to Allison although lacking any resemblance with Derek might be a problem; Lydia squeezed her tightly and smiled up at her encouragingly and Allison had a feeling that her soon to be four year old knew too much for her age.

 

Her son Stiles looked nothing like Derek but looked a little bit too much like Allison, she could only hope Derek wouldn’t judge their son too harshly based on his appearance, she could frankly only wish Derek wouldn’t be too hard-headed to accept his son and daughter sure she would expect him to demand a paternity test but she hoped he would still accept his little son and daughter into his life especially considering that Allison wouldn’t be around much longer; and since Derek was their only family left free and standing Allison really needed to make sure her babies were safe before her time was up, she needed to know Derek would take care of their kids once she was gone. 

 

`Ready? ´ Allison asked her daughter who nodded face morphing into a look of determination, she took her first step dragging Allison and her brother with her out into a dull looking hall, together they walked towards the lone door at the end of the hall, with an anxious heart Allison knocked letting go of her daughter only for a few knocks before taking a tight hold of Lydia’s little hand.

 

Unlike his sister who stood still with her back straight face set with an expression of false bravery, Stiles stood there moving restlessly while looking around with an air of curiosity;where Lydia was calm and well-behaved Stiles was always restless in his movements even while sleeping, he wasn’t a bad boy just one with too much energy and far too little sense, unlike Lydia who was healthy and strong Stiles had various little ailments such as asthma which Allison blamed herself for as she hadn’t been taking care of herself at the beginning of her pregnancy as well as crashing her car half-way through her pregnancy which demanded she have surgery during which the tumors were found, one might say that the crash had been a blessing and a curse; he blamed herself for all the wrongs in Stiles but she loved him no less, he’d been a tiny thing miniscule really when born and no one not even she had thought he would make it but he had and now he was this over-energetic, asthmatic little boy who caught colds like frogs flies.

 

Allison could only hope Derek would grow to love Lydia’s stubbornness and her all–knowing nature because even when she was wrong she was right or so help you God, Allison wished he’d love her princess-like behavior as much as she did.She also wished both of her babies would give their father a chance or rather that Lydia would as Stiles didn’t seem to have a problem with people unless they were doctors or nurses, sadly it was Stiles lack of wariness of strangers that had resulted in her father and grandfather being locked-up for murdering a man who was a knowing pedophile, a man who’d abducted Stiles but who’d thankfully hadn’t got around to harming him before Chris and Gerard found them, to this day Stiles just believed the man had been a nice man with a lot of toys, where Stiles was trusting Lydia was suspicious and where Stiles was hyper Lydia was calm. 

 

Allison loved her children more than life itself, she’d wished she could’ve kept them safe and sound, but her time was up and now she had to entrust them to a man they didn’t know simply because Allison had been too much of a coward to let them know one another. 

 

The door dragged open revealing not the man they’d come to see but none the less a familiar one, seeing Jackson Whittemore the model turned actor made her surprisingly nervous after all he’d been one of the few people who’d never warmed-up to her when she’d been Mandy Garner, then again it might’ve been because he’d always had a thing for Derek, Jackson had even hissed into her face a few times how he didn’t trust her. 

 

Jackson looked as shocked as she was to see him although she was sure he was more shocked by her appearance than what she was of his, not that she didn’t find him still as attractive as ever. 

 

`M-Mandy?´ Jackson croaks eyes wide as they moved over her gaunt pale face and over her beanie covered head, Stiles had chosen the rainbow colored thin on her hairless head. 

 

`Hi Jackson.´ Allison says unable to keep her nerves from entering her voice.

 

`W-what – what happened to you? ´ Jackson asks sounding like he was being chocked eyes raking over her face and head.

 

`The big C, ´ is all Allison says, she feels Lydia move a little bit closer to her, although her daughter was a brave one the mention of the thing that had spread through her body like wildfire had her little princess close to tears and biting her lip, her son however didn’t seem to either understand or grasp the concept of cancer and death or simply refused to believe that his mother was going to die and leave him. 

 

`Shit.´ is all Jackson says which earns him a gasp from both of Allison’s little ones, of course it’s Stiles who is the one to say, `Mommy, he say bad wowd.´ and then look at Jackson with his beautiful brown eyes before very seriously announcing that he has to put a dollar in the swear jar so that he and Allison could go to college. 

 

`Right.´ Jackson says hesitantly looking at the little boy, `and who might you be? ´ Jackson asks Stiles who puffs up a little before announcing proudly, `I am Stiles.´ 

 

`Stiles?´ Jackson repeats giving Allison a questioning look, but it’s Lydia who decides to explain the odd name her little brother had taken too.

 

`He likes it, his real name is really Sebastian Derek Christopher Argent Hale, and my name is Lydia Heather Catherin Argent Hale, nice to meet you.´ Lydia offers her hand like the little lady she is and Jackson is quick to take it and kiss the pack of her hand gently before smiling charmingly at her blushing daughter while saying, `Charmed to meet such a fine young lady.´ then he stood up straight and looked straight into Allison’s eyes and asked, `Derek’s?´ and Allison nodded. 

 

Jackson swallowed once or twice before stepping aside and saying, `Better come in.´ then he turned his head and called into the loft, `Derek!´

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

The opulence of the loft was beyond anything Allison could’ve imagined, certainly she’d grown aware while playing the somewhat dubious part of red-headed Mandy that Jackson had a taste for the finer things in life, then again Derek too possessed such a taste although he’d hid it well when he and Danny were still an item of sorts, and yet although Allison had expected the two males to live in luxury she was not entirely prepared for the extent of it. Everything seemed so dreadfully expensive to the mother of two that Allison instinctively drew her son closer to her side keeping him there with a firm grip that made her whole body ache and caused her little boy to make displeased little sounds, if she’d had the strength and not the aches and pains then she would’ve had Stiles perched on her hip simply to ensure her son didn’t touch a thing as unlike his somewhat older sister Stiles had a strong urge to explore things not by only sight but touch as well; there were great many a thing that set the two siblings a part such as the time it took for Stiles to learn to crawl and walk and talk, Lydia her perfect daughter had developed quickly enough to impress even the most unimpressible doctor or nurse she’d learned to talk before Stiles learned to crawl, Lydia had learned to read and write by the time Stiles started talking.

Although her son was slower in some developmental areas Allison Argent was certain that both of her children would excel in life, sadly she also Allison knew she would never see the day her babies bloomed into their full potential, her heart ached at the knowledge that she wouldn’t be there to see her little ones off to prom or to see them graduate high school and head off to college. Allison wanted to cry everyday over the fact that she would never see her son grow into what she hoped was a good and kindhearted man or to witness her daughter become a far better woman she’d ever been, she would’ve gladly sold her soul to see each child find their true love and to know for certain that they would be happy in life.  
  
Pushing the very thoughts that had the power to break her down in tears Allison followed Jackson deeper into the loft that was bright and airy while keeping her son close while trusting Lydia to stay close, her daughter was no more comfortable with the situation than she was and Allison could tell it by the way Lydia held on tightly to her hand and kept her eyes focused ahead; one might’ve thought they were walking up to the gallows by the way she and her daughter were behaving.

`Derek! ´ Jackson shouted voice a little bit higher than usually, distressed some might bluntly say.

`Derek you need come out here – right now!´ Jackson seemed to shriek as they finally came to a stop within a vast room with an entire wall covered in glass and overlooking the city as well as a large balcony that seemed designed for entertaining company.

`So, Derek’s.´ was all Jackson said as he glanced over at Lydia who was anxiously kept fiddling with the pretties of dresses in her possession, from this small form of action Allison became aware of how uncomfortable and out of place her daughter felt while surrounded by wealthy she and her little brother were not accustomed too, but while Lydia was uncomfortable in her skin and as well as her clothes Stiles was oblivious to the fact that the three of them stuck out like a sore and severely infected thumb amongst all the riches but that was yet one of the child’s many gifts and curses; Stiles took in the extravagant surroundings with wide eyes full of wonder and curiosity, although Stiles was a slow learner his curiosity and hunger for knowledge was so much greater than Lydia’s.

`Derek’s. ´ is all Allison says and a look of hurt flickers across Jackson’s pretty face, but he seems to recover fairly fast as he asks her to take a seat.

`Would you like something to drink? ´ Jackson asks voice a little bit tight as he watches Allison maneuver herself and her kids onto the large white couch, Lydia latching herself tightly to Allison’s side while Stiles continues to move around in an attempt to see everything or perhaps to just try and slip from Allison’s grasp so he could bolt of to explore.

`No – no thank you I’m fine.´ Allison replies while trying to pull her kneeling son to sit down beside her, Jackson however does look like he could do with a stiff drink but instead he remains standing close by, he was watching not Allison but the kids as if he couldn’t grasp the concept that there were children in his nice loft or perhaps it was the idea that Derek had fathered two kids without him knowing that had him so focused on her babies; then again Allison couldn’t be sure that Jackson wasn’t searching for the means with which prove that Lydia and Stiles couldn’t be Derek’s, after all Jackson had always had a vicious streak in him when there seemed to be a need for it.

`Would you ever have told him if you weren’t sick?´ the question is affair one even if it comes out rather rough and accusatory, Allison isn’t entirely certain what to make of Jackson as he stands there arms crossed and eyes focused on her little ones instead of on her.

`Honestly, ´ Allison says rather cautiously, `I don’t know.´ it is the truth, she honestly doesn’t know if she could’ve ever found the courage to reach out to Derek after everything she’d done.

`You – you don’t know? How can you not know? ´ Jackson almost hisses which earns him a glare from Lydia while it only pauses Stiles for a few heartbeats.

`I just don’t, okay.´ Allison says before confessing how she’d thought about it more than once, about just picking up the phone or taking the kids to see Derek but she’d been too much of a coward to do either, she confessed how she was always too afraid that Derek would reject the kids or take them from her.

Jackson frowned at that and bit his lip as he thought about what Allison had said before settling into telling her what he thought.

`You wouldn’t have told him unless you needed something,´ there’s an anger there that makes her feel like the worst of the worst because in her heart she knows he’s right, Allison be it hard to confess knows that unless she was pushed financially or health wise as it was to the breaking point that she would never have risked losing her children; she would however never stop them from trying to find their father if either child ever wanted to know him, she wasn’t after all completely heartless but she wouldn’t inspire them to want the knowledge or seek it and that perhaps made her selfish.   
  
`Thought so.´ Jackson grumbles before calling out for Derek once more this time earning an answer for his trouble.

`There’s better be a fucking flood Jackson, ´ hearing Derek’s voice after all these years causes Allison to feel like her stomach just dropped to the floor, like her heart had suddenly tumbled right out of her chest, and then there he is wearing nothing but a pair of sweats showing off his godly figure.

The swear f-bomb Derek drops the second he sees her is enough to cause Stiles to gasp and stop fidgeting, while Lydia turned to glare disapprovingly at Derek much in the same way she’d done when her little brother had due to his curious nature broken her favorite doll in order to figure out the secret behind Lydia’s love for it and how it could talk.

The very second Derek’s eyes caught sight of Allison the woman who’d strived with her aunt to destroy him and his life, to turn his future as an award winning actor into dust the warmth and amusement in his beautiful eyes drained away replaced by a coldness that was pure hatred, that look or rather the glare he directed at her was enough to cause Allison to feel like just grabbing her kids and running all the way back home, but if she ran now then her little ones might be left alone in the world and in the hands of strangers, if facing her past and the demons dwelling there ensured a safe future for her children after she was gone.

Lydia wrapped her arms tightly around her mother as if trying to shield her from Derek’s murderous glare, while Stiles just sits there on his knees unmoving mouth agape and eyes wide saucers.

`What the f…´ Derek starts again voice low and angry, his voice was full of loathing that had undoubtedly been allowed to fester within his heart much as Kate’s anger and madness had done within her own heart until it drove her mad. Seeing such anger had Allison doubting her decision to introduce her children to their father if only for a minute, the uncertainty of the wisdom behind her decision was warranted after all it wouldn´t be the first time she made a grave error in judgement but it might be her last.

Derek may have been preparing himself to voice how little he honestly thought of her as a fellow human being or how deeply he despised her, however any such attempts was stifled by a not so subtle hiss from Jackson the sound has Derek going absolutely silent where he stand although he’s still fuming like the furious man he was.

There is an odd moment of silence during which Derek and Jackson share a wordless and voiceless conversations, their eyes and eyebrows and ever twitch of muscle revealing thoughts and words Allison and even Danny had never been able to decipher, but although Derek holds back the urge to release years’ worth of anger and resentment the actor who could so easily play the part of the dashing hero and the charming but psychotic villain wasn’t completely able to hide the swell of rage seeping right out of him; Lydia held on just a little bit tighter to her mother as Derek came closer to where they were seated, her small body unable to truly shield her mother from the less than friendly gaze directed at her by the man who didn’t look all that friendly.

With eyes ablaze with hostility Derek Hale the star of the big screen turned his gaze away from Allison who knew how horrendous she looked now after years of battling cancer, fighting a losing battle for the sake of her beautiful twins had wrecked her physically and she’d shamefully expected some form of sympathy from Derek after all he’d had a soft heart in the past for sob-stories; but it seemed not only had Allison gone through a drastic change but so had the father of her children.  
  
Derek eyes narrowed in on Lydia suspiciously, there was absolutely no warmth or kindness left in those eyes of his. Allison could only wish that the man she’d betrayed would learn to love the two good things that had been created from her and Derek’s roll around in the sheets, Allison could do nothing but hope that Jackson too would grow to love what she and Derek had accidentally created for she did not wish her children to grow-up without loving adults there to watch over them, to protect them in a world that seemed hell bent on breaking people apart until they nothing more than little worker-bees to keep the country afloat. Allison couldn’t think she would ever be at peace if Jackson thought of her children as Derek’s mistakes, for although they had been created accidentally Lydia and Stiles were not Mistakes they incredible little gifts that Allison loved more than anything in the world.   
  
Underneath Derek’s judging and suspicious gaze Lydia promptly hid her face against her mother’s shoulder while squeezing Allison even tighter seeking comfort, Lydia was a brave little princess most of the time unless of course she was made to feel like something less. Allison felt defeated and heartbroken by the way Derek was looking at their baby girl, but not only Lydia but their baby boy too, because that was not the way a father should ever look at their children, no child should ever have to see their parent look at them as something unworthy and unwanted, but she knew that this was a price she was to pay and was forcing her children to pay as well because she’d kept them hidden from him all this time, she hadn’t given Derek Hale a chance to love and know his children which was the reason why he expressed his dislike and uneasiness so openly.

`Derek,´ Allison starts almost pleadingly as she needs to get the ball rolling before Lydia grew distressed enough to start crying because if Lydia started crying well then so would Stiles and when her little twins cried together bringing it to an end was twice as hard than what it was when only one was in need of comfort, `I..´ however Allison doesn’t get further than this as her son sudden breaks his strange silence by letting out an all-mighty shout of, `BATMAN!´

Stiles was positively vibrating with excitement as he points in the direction of the glaring man, `Mama, mama BATMAN!´ the loudness of her sons excitement was just enough to cause ears to ring but he seemed unaware of it as he continued to express his joy and excitement, `Oh my God mama! BATMAN! It Batman mama! ´

Allison could positively hear her daughter roll her eyes at Stiles’ exclamation, and although her daughter hardly looked anything like her father the eye-rolling-thing was so very much a Hale-trait that it alone should be enough to convince anyone that she was indeed a Hale.

Before Allison can stop her son he’s already slipped out of her grasp tumbling to the floor like a sack of potatoes that swiftly turned into an ungraceful little boy dressed in hand-me-down clothes and stumbling towards the actor who looked almost horrified over the sudden recognition, and while Derek may not be all that pleased by Stiles recognizing him for a role he’d played during his early years as an actor Jackson was struggling to contain the laughter bubbling out of him in little chocked-out sounds, sounds that were very poorly stifled by the hand that wore the ring Derek had slipped on it as a symbol of a love supposedly never ending and loyalty bound with faithfulness she’d not seen Derek display before.

Everyone who knew Derek Hale was well aware of how he wasn’t too proud of the stint he’d made as Batman although his son who’d fairly recently stumbled upon the scattering of movies unfortunately due to the inability of the short-term babysitters to recognize the fact that Allison’s son wasn’t twelve years old; Allison was amazed by the fact that the amount of violence hadn’t negatively affected her young son, well aside from the now intense love he had for Batman and anything Batman related.

`You Batman!´ Stiles squealed in delight almost jumping where he was standing in front of his father who looked now less angry and more uncertain of what to do or how to handle the situation.

`Stiles – honey, ´ Allison says struggling to rise from where she was seated, her body was at the brink of exhaustion, but she had to try and get her ass up and off of the couch after all her little wonder wasn’t making a very good first-impression with his loudness, however she could not rise and so she settled for calling out to her only son who was born so tiny and frail while his sister had been so big and strong.

`Stiles, baby,´ Allison says with that no nonsense tone of voice that always seemed to snap her little boy to attention and so did he now turning just enough to look at her and going as quiet as he was capable of being, `remember what mama’s said about inside voices?´

Stiles’ face was scrunched-up in deep thought, and then with a sigh of clear disappointment the little boy says as if he’d repeated the following statement a thousand times before, which of course he hadn’t but the amount of times he had was getting close to that very number, `No loud voices inside.´

`That’s right baby, ´ Allison says softly, exhaling tiredly before continuing, `So no yelling or screaming, right? ´ and her son nods in agreement even if it was clear he thought this rule was stupid, his eyes had always been so very expressive as was the rest of him, Stiles unlike Lydia spoke with his entire being and Allison wondered if she should indeed try and write a handbook to Derek and Jackson to help them understand not only Stiles but Lydia as well.

`But mama, he Batman.´ Stiles says with an air of frustration as if Allison was a bit slow in understanding the importance of what he was saying.

`He’s not batman.´ Lydia says gently as if once again breaking a piece of bad news to him like the time she had to tell him he couldn’t fix her doll after he broke it while desperate to understand its functions or when she had to explain that the Care Bears weren’t real, or that the reason their mama was so tired and couldn’t play with them was because she was sick, `Just a man.´

`Batman is man, ´ Stiles says with a nod before turning his gaze of awe and joy back to Derek, `an’ he Batman.´

Lydia groans in a rather dramatic and frustrated fashion while Jackson chuckles softly from behind his hand, and Derek well he simply looks like he’s unable to make sense of the world at large.

`He plays batman – but he’s not the real one.´ Lydia informs her little brother who looks as though he’s weighing the weight of the information given in his curious little mind, which gives Derek just time needed to ask Allison why exactly she was there, he was still angry and distrusting but there was a little bit less of that worrisome hostility he’d displayed earlier.

`Derek, perhaps you and…´ Jackson says rather hesitantly while glancing over at Allison who quickly voices her true name the one given to her by her parents of which one was long dead and the other locked away, of course her name did not matter to Derek who turned a cold and angry glare in her direction once more.

`So it’s Allison Argent, is it? ´ Derek grits out and never before had the name Allison been spoken with such venom and loathing in all the years that it had existed in the world.

`That’s my mama’s name.´ Stiles exclaimed rather proudly once more unaware of the amount of hostility his idol was showing towards his mother, bounced happily where he was standing, and Derek seemed positively taken aback by the overly cheerful energy of the small boy who offered him his little hand like the good and proper little gentleman Allison had been striving to raise her son to be.

`I Sebastian Dewek Chiwstoph Agent Hale but you can call me Stiles, o’kay Batman? ´  
  
The glow of anger drained out of Derek’s cheeks as did any other color from his face, he even swayed a little where he stood. Stiles unaware of how his name one which carried striking similarity to the now pale faced actor, Stiles takes his hand as best he can in his own tiny one and attempts to shake it while Derek just stares at him with wide almost frightened eyes which slowly drift to Lydia and then towards Allison, and once on Allison his eyes turn cold and angry once more and he pulls away from the little boy who seemed taken aback by the sudden almost repulsive motion of his hero.

`What the hell is this?´ Derek snarled causing Stiles to immediately back away from him lower lip beginning to tremble and eyes water no doubt thinking he’d done something wrong unaware that Derek was entirely focused on his mother, `What are you trying to pull this time?´

`Derek! ´ Jackson snaps from where he’s standing and hurrying over to where a very confused and close to crying Stiles stood, reaching out to comfort the small child who was starting to ask what he did wrong, ` just give her a chance.´ Jackson says rather sharply and Derek turns to face him, clearly ready to argue but decided in the end not too when he catches sight of the little boy who looked so confused and sad that Derek goes quiet but not before letting out a huff of anger.

`What if me and the kids go out on the balcony, ´ Jackson says seeking acceptance and agreement from Allison, ` just to give you two some privacy to talk like the adults you two are? ´ the last part of the statement seemed to be directed at Derek who seemed positively insulted by the suggestion that he wasn’t behaving like an adult at the moment, or perhaps it was the implication that he might not do so once Jackson left the room that displeased him so.

`I – I think that’s a good idea, ´ Allison says although she’s hesitant to be left alone with Derek who was not known for violent outbursts but she was still none the less wary of him.

`No. I stay with you.´ Lydia says stubbornly looking into her Allison’s eyes, her stubbornness and concern for the well-being of her mother so evident in those beautiful eyes of hers that Allison has to wonder how she’d been able to have such a wonderful daughter. Allison knew as she hugged her daughter tightly that her being sick had forced her little girl to grow-up faster than what Allison would’ve liked her too, and as she held her daughter and kissed her temple she hoped that once death took her that Derek and Jackson could help Lydia give-up her role as protector and caregiver so that her bright little princess could spend what was left of her childhood as just a child.

`But if you stay with me then who will look after your brother?´ Allison asks her clever little girl, she knows she’s manipulating Lydia by using Lydia’s known need to keep her little brother safe, Lydia opens her mouth rather expectantly prepares to counter Allison’s reasoning with her own variation but her mother knows her too well to expect it and so Allison continues gently, `After all Jackson over there,´ she nods in the direction of Jackson who was already picking Stiles up and settling him on his hip, it seemed even the guy who’d been called a cold-hearted douchebag couldn’t resist Stiles pick-me up motion, `He doesn’t know how to take care of Stiles the way you do, right?´

From the heavy frown that appeared on her daughters adorable little face Allison knew her daughter was thinking about what her mother had said, Allison didn’t like it when she had to manipulate her children into doing or behaving the way she wished them too as it made her think of her mother as well as her auntie Kate, and yet she did it without thinking on a daily basis.

With an unhappy sigh Lydia announced she’d made her decision which was to slip off of the fine white couch that would be ruined by Stiles if indeed Derek and Jackson accepted both children into their lives and their home, stomping towards Derek pausing only inches away from him shoulders drawn back as she judged him perhaps somewhat unfairly, and then with her tiny finger firm and steady she pointed right-up at the man who’d fathered her and with that special no-nonsense accepting tone of voice only Lydia seemed capable of pulling off at such a young and tender age, she stands firm as she warns the angry looking man that if he wasn’t nice to her mama then she would not be nice to him, and with that said the little warrior princess wearing a dress that was just a little bit too big for her walked over to where Jackson stood still holding Stiles who’d started babbling about the Batman movies he’d seen because of their less than capable but cheap babysitter, from what Allison could tell her son wasn’t annoying the other male as much as she would’ve thought with his rambling where the R’s were either left out completely or were replaced by W’s or the occasional L’s if anything Jackson seemed almost perfectly at ease with the whole rambling nature of the little boy.

Offering her hand to Jackson Lydia gave Derek one last glare before allowing herself to be gently guided outside onto the balcony which was still bathing in the gentle light of the evening sun, and as Jackson began to help settle Lydia and Stiles at the small table removing their backpacks and mothering them a little by wrapping them up in soft looking blankets.

`Did she – did she just threaten me? ´ Derek asks rather incredulously once the sliding doors were closed behind them.

`She’s very protective.´ is all Allison can say after giving a short but none the less confirming nod, it was the undeniable truth of her daughters nature Lydia was fiercely protective of those she loved.

  
There’s a short moment of silence, not a word exchange as they watch Jackson help Lydia and Stiles with getting out their crayons which they had to share even now when most of the colors were but tiny remnants of what they had once been, really Allison’s hope that they would’ve lasted until their birthday but that had clearly been a waste of time and then again she might not be around for their birthday.   
  
`So,´ Derek starts voice anything but friendly, it as though just looking at her drove him to become cold and distant, and it made Allison wish Derek had kept his eyes on Jackson instead of gazing at her with such unwavering hatred, ` you’re here to what, try and trick me again? ´

Allison feels fairly insulted by the suggestion that she was there to play him for a fool yet again, that she would do so with her children around, but she understood that his wariness was reasonable, but it still hurt after all she had changed a great deal since those days when she’d been unwise and unfair in her actions; or rather she’d trusted the wrong person, a person who’d attempted to kill not only Derek but also the family he’d loved.  
  
`Here to try and force-feed me some sob-story? Are you seriously trying to pass those little bastards out as mine? ´

Allison is so shocked by what Derek called her babies that she can’t even breathe, her heart aches something fierce, but as he continues to speak her anger begins to rise as does she even if her knees feel weak, ` You think just because you throw my name, my families name on your little hyperactive little bastard that it would make me go all soft in the heart and head? ´ the question comes out with such venom that anyone else might’ve backed away from him, but not Allison not when he dared to call her babies bastards, she would always stand against any force that dared to belittle her children.

Hell Allison would spit in the face of any God if they called her children bastards.

She up in a flash and across the small distance between them, her hand stings from the slap she’d handed Derek across his handsome face.

`Don’t you fucking dare.´ she hisses unwanted tears stinging her eyes and anger pushing her heart to beat like crazy, her blood flows hot as she shrieks at the man who’d fathered the little boy he’d spoken so unkindly off, `Don’t you fucking dare, he’s a good little boy who can’t help it if I fucked-up – none of this is his fault! ´ Derek promptly closes his mouth.

`You can call me a whore, a bitch, anything really – whatever you fucking heart desires really – but don’t you ever call him or Lydia, who are your kids whether you like it or not, anything that will ever make them feel as anything less than loved or perfect because they deserve nothing less. ´ her chest hurts and she feels a bit dizzy but for her children she would soldier on and so she did, `Lydia isn’t even five years old and she helps me more than any kid ever should have too, she watches over her brother when I can’t – she’s so smart and sweet, protective and good that she honestly deserves better than you and me.´ and no matter how hard she’d fought against it she was now crying because Allison didn’t feel she should have to defend her kids like this, but there she was doing just that.

`And Stiles, I didn’t know I was pregnant okay, so I drank and did things I shouldn’t have done and sure he’s a little bit different but that doesn’t make him less in anyway.´ Allison dried her tears while turning her attention towards her little boy who was at the moment perfectly content where he sat talking happily to Jackson who was helping Lydia with her coloring while asking Stiles about something that really got the little boy all excited.

`I – I’m sorry, ´ Derek grits out, `I shouldn’t have – it’s not their fault that you’re their mother.´ Derek finally says although it rather does sound like he’s slowly being strangled as he spoke.

`It’s not their fault you’re their father either.´ Allison says before making her way back over to the couch and taking a seat, she’s exhausted and shouldn’t even be out of bed, Derek follows her example and sits down in one of the comfy looking armchairs trying his hardest evidently not to glare or appear as hostile as he was.

`Look Derek, I know this isn’t what you want – I know you can’t believe this isn’t a trick but I swear on my babies lives you are their dad.´ Allison removes the beanie off of her head as her scalp itches and she really needs to get Derek to understand how bad her situation was, and he does look genuinely surprised by her bald and scarred head, `And I understand and I’m not going to fight it if you want to have a paternity test done – you’d be stupid if you didn’t want one,´ she honestly would be shocked and question his sanity if he didn’t seek the only solid answer to the question whether or not he was indeed the biological father to her twins.

`And if they are my kids, ´ Derek starts and Allison interrupts him by saying they were his, `what do you want? Money, is that it?´ his voice starts to rise and his eyes narrow as anger once more rises, `Because let me tell you…´

`I’ve got no use for money Derek,´ Allison says rather unkindly as she her strength and will to argue dwindles, `I’m going to be dead in a month or two, and that’s if I’m lucky, ´ that’s clearly not what he’d been expecting to hear and she pities him a little after all here she was trying to dump a couple of kids on him, kids he and Jackson probably didn’t even want after all hadn’t Jackson once or twice said he hated kids and never wanted them?

`I’m dying Derek, all I want is to know that once I’m gone that my babies are going to be safe and together,´ her voice breaks a little at the end because she fears that with Stiles’ needs that he and Lydia would be separated, `I just want them to be safe once I’m gone, and I know you hate me and Kate, but my and her crimes aren’t Lydia’s or Stiles’ fault – and I beg you don’t blame them, they didn’t…´

`Hey, hey,´ Derek says and there he is the Derek Mandy had met, soft voice and kind eyes looking up at her from where he was kneeling down beside her not touching but that was fine, `I – I promise, if they are mine I’ll – I’ll…´

`You’ll have them? Take care of them? ´ Allison asks dreadfully hopeful, `You will, right? ´

`Fine. Yes.´ Derek says and he makes it sound like she’s asking him to rip out his own teeth, `But only if they are mine.´ then he sighs with an air of frustration, `Why didn’t you – why? ´

`For an actor you are horrible with words.´ Allison says with an air of bemusement as this man kneeling before her had produced children capable of expressing their thoughts and feelings so easily be it in words or just by elegant movements of their hands and fingers, he gives her a glare but says nothing more and with a sigh and allowing herself to sink further into the soft seat she breathes out, `I don’t’ know. I was afraid of what might happen once I told you – you and your family were so angry, I didn’t want to risk losing them, ´ and she looks over at her little children her daughter looking right back at her, asking her with just one look if she was alright, a disgruntled sound escaped the male who stood-up and moved further away from her.

`I – I was also afraid of Kate – what she might’ve done if she’d known,´ Allison confesses for the first-time and it causes Derek to pause in his tracks, `She was so – I don’t think she would’ve cared who she hurt be it me in the process as long as she just…´

`To hurt me.´ Derek stated knowing by now how dangerous Kate truly was when hungry for vengeance and blood. 

 


End file.
